megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Persona 4 Arena
About the ultimate Personas In the trivia... i think we should put that even if the Ultimate Persona transmogrification is optional in P4 it's still canonical to finish their S. Links and get them... don't you think? That's true? MinatoHikari 04:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : I think. I mean, the goal of Social Links is to finish them (all of them) in one playthrough, which it would be pointless not to finish them, and more pointless (for Yu) not spending time with his friends... at least that's what i think.Crok425 19:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry if this is opinion only, but they should have their ultimate Persona for their Mortal Blows like Yuu does. Imagine Susanoo in Jiraiya's place for Yosuke's Brave Blade.... Belial Edge 06:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: Persona 4 Arena is canon to the anime, not the game. Hence the protagonist being called by his canonical name, Yu Narukami, and not being in a relationship with any of the girls in the series except Rise. During the story chapters, they recap the events of their social link maxing out with the protagonist. Thus, the characters only use their Ultimate Personas during critical moments and do not have them permanently unlocked. Yu is even still holding on to Izanagi, which makes sense for the anime, but not for the game, as Izanagi is incredibly difficult to level up and there is little reward in doing so, as he stops gaining abilities around level 15. -- 06:09, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Uh, no. Arena is canon to the games, not the anime. The anime isn't canon to anything and never will be. Literally the only thing Arena takes from the anime is Narukami's name. Heck, from what I've heard, Arena and the anime even characterize him differently. Concepts exclusive to the anime (such as folks only being able to use Ultimate Personas during critical moments...which I am pretty sure is not how it works in the anime either but whatever) are not canon to Arena. Narukami uses Izanagi because that just happens to be his unique Persona and thus it represents him, and Izanagi being a early game Persona in gameplay has no relevance to that. As for the P4 folks still having their initial personas, there are tons of explanations for that, the one mostly likely is just that they reverted back due to disuse.--Otherarrow (talk) 11:54, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Titles Checked with some people but they told me pretty much the same things as the titles, except that Yukiko's is more along the lines of Impregnable Black Snow Princess. Message 01:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :My question now is more along the lines of where did these titles even come from? They don't appear to be from the official site. (Then again, I can't read Japanese, so they might be? I didn't notice anything that could be taken as a title.)--Otherarrow 02:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::They're showing up in the trailers linked at the bottom of the page, for instance in the first trailer Yosuke's is at 1:16 into it, when paused it shows up as the red and black katakana between Yosuke and Jiraiya. Perhaps we should ask Inpursuit for more on this. Message 02:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::The translation of Yukiko's title depends on your preference of literal or the actual meaning. "Snow White" in Japanese is "Shira-yuki-hime" (White Snow Princess), and the title in the trailer is "(...) Kuro-yuki-hime". I know there's some controversy about the "Sister-philia" translation, but I feel that it doesn't make any sense to literally translate "Shisu-Kon" as "Sister-complex" because "complex" usually means the thing one actually dislikes in English. Apparently Yu doesn't dislike Nanako. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Just commenting Yu -> Siscon is totally hilarious. And topless Akihiko? Oh YES. Esperancia 12:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Zany P4U Trivia Why is it that you guys think the characters are references to the other when the moves that you guys claim they share with others is very common? You wouldn't say that P3 MC is a reference to DQ MCs because they use a multitude of weapons, right? You wouldn't say that the DESU2 MC is a reference to the P3 MC because they both initally use Agi, right? So there fore if x character has the same move as y character, which, to reiternate, is common as hell, that means they're not references. Also it's not uncommon for mechanics across the fighting game genre to transfer. For example, does that mean P3 is a reference to Nocturne because they both have Press Turn? Is the entire SMT series a reference to Final Fantasy/DQ because they use turn based combat? No. No, no, no. Zahlzeit 22:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with this. I've been reverting this whenever I've seen this, but people keep adding them, and I don't know why. It's stupid.--Otherarrow 22:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I also agree with this. It's not trivia.--JupiterKnight 23:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. Unless the community agrees, please remove unnecessary trivia. They're not factual and not official. BLUER一番 18:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : Please stop with all of the superficial callbacks to GG/BB/SNK games/HnK. If you've played more than these games, you'd know that these mechanics are common across nearly EVERY anime styled fighter. Even if you were to mention anything, mention only the Melty Blood series but even that is really silly. I think I'll rewrite the entire Gameplay section soon. Zahlzeit 01:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Page is now almost completely revamped. Zahlzeit 08:15, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm really sorry about all that. I'll stop that now. I'm sorry that I'm not used to going to the talk pages often. It's just that it seems TOO similar to Under Night In-Birth, High/Fatal Counters, EX Moves, counting 1 hit as part of the combo count...unless ALL future fighters are about to be like that. Also Daisuke Ishiwatari DID work for SNK back then, since then, in Guilty Gear and Blazblue small nods to old SNK titles were done to that regard. Hakumen's Drive in Blazblue's a nod to Last Blade's repel system; Order-Sol's Sakkai attack in GGXXSlash and A Core (+) acts alot like Geese Howard's Deadly Rave (as does Zen's Gouraisenbu/Roaring Thunder Whirling Warrior in the Rumble Fish 2 since there's hints that SNK co-developed that series with Dimps); Hazama/Terumi's Astral Heat has Geese Howard's very "Pretzel Command" for his Raging Storm; Naoto's Throw Follow Up Special seems to be like K's Spot Pile throw follow up in KOF 2006 (I have that game and played it alot). Also I'm sorry as I've said before and I won't do that again. Belial Edge 04:14, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well the thing is that you're examining anime style fighters. BlazBlue, Guilty Gear, Under Night In-Birth, Melty Blood, and other poverty games are all in the same style so you're bound to see similarities. It's like looking at JRPGs and WRPGs where here you have classic/traditional fighters and then anime fighters. Whether someone has worked at a company of another franchise is really irrelevant because a Capcom employee moved on to make Vanguard Princess, completely independant of Capcom but it's not like the SRK in that game is a reference to SRK in Street Fighter--it's a universal move used all the time. Ragna has it, Morrigan has it, Deadpool has it, Goku has it, etc. The same goes for everything you've said. Hakumen's Drive? The entire Melty Blood cast has counterattacks. The entire cast. Unrelated to Daisuke and ArcSys and what not. That's just one example. I could go on and on but you should get the point. Having similar inputs across fighters is not uncommon too. Is H-Roa's 236A command, a lighting rush, a reference to Ryu's Hadoken, a projectile, also having the 236A input? Zahlzeit 04:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: It would seem so, then again, I forgot to mention that unconfirmed cameos of Fatal Fury characters somehow appeared in the BG of Axl-Low's stage in the first Guilty Gear.... Also, well you have a good point, but it's mainly that TV Tropes did state that fact out. When I found out the creator of Guilty Gear and co developer of Blazblue worked for SNK back then I shat my pants, since I'm a big KOF fan. Also, I do have to admit I believe most fighters are starting to share 1 hit combo counts, EX moves and even more powerful counter hits. With Melty Blood's counterattacks, note that those are Guard Cancels and not automatic reversals of any sort. The Shield Bunkers and moves like Chie's Hyper Counter or Geese Howard's reversals are two different things. ::: Also, a lightning rush sounds like a non-projectile move to me, sorry cuz I didn't see a move like that from H-Roa often in MB vids. Belial Edge 16:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Actually, you're right in a way. The Shields in MBAA seem to act like counter attacks, just like the repels in Last Blade in that you need to input the counter attack in Full Moon and it's automatic in Half Moon. But then again, it seems that Chie and Hakumen's counters act more like tradition Reversal Special Moves. But still, most of Arc System Works' fighters seem to have SNK nods regardless thanks to Ishiwatari working his way onto them one way or another (How much connections does this Queen lover have?!) But then again, I won't post that crap on the trivia again and I'll be sure to just dicuss it on the talk pages. ::: Also, most people on Youtube are really starting to compare Hyde from Under Night In-Birth to Yuu Narukami (sorry about the two "u's", I like romanizing my romaji like that and it's more proper like that and more easier than finding overlines.) Belial Edge 16:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Doujima *Did you know that in some interviews and such that Ryoutarou Doujima was to be a hidden character in the game? He was dropped for certain reasons however, mainly due to him summoning Nanako like a Persona in order to attack.... -__-; Belial Edge 04:14, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *Really? That's lame. I would have been hyped to use Dojima. Zahlzeit 04:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, he would've been a joke character but ATLUS shot that idea down to the ground. Here: http://www.siliconera.com/2012/03/23/what-if-ryotaro-dojima-in-persona-4-the-arena/ Belial Edge 16:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *I know I've seen pictures of a Shadow Yu miniboss. Maybe they will add Adachi as a bonus? I'd love to play as him. -- Elmind 02:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *You just reminded me, on a random side note, in the future I dreamt of planning on a crossover series (with LOTS of hard jabs at romance with 2D girls, reception of fanfics and self-insert fics, and the darker side of crossovers) with a fighting game series on hand. So far, I can see it going well with the HD fighter graphics from Under Night, P4U, and Blazblue. Practically any fighting game character's gonna be in it (that is if I can find a way to use M.U.G.E.N.'s engine on consoles. XP) I had a crazy thought of adding Mitsuo Kubo to the P4 roster with a new face (due to some surgery) and with a new seiyuu, Katsuyuki Konishi (since Kyle Hebert voices him in ENG, making Mitsuo=Kamina XD) He's got a hard cover book as a weapon and has Ares as his Persona, with Hierophant Arcana. I couldn't unsee the new Mitsuo as a younger Adachi..... :P Not sure bout adding Doujima though. Then again, this is all just in my head and on a word doc where most of the movelists are incomplete. Belial Edge 18:04, March 31, 2012 (UTC) **What? That idea sounds horrible, especially since you're considering using the MUGEN engine which is too limited. Also if you're thinking of putting on a console that means you'll have to go through licensing hell so your idea would never happen unless you've got lots of cash. Zahlzeit 20:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) **Pretty much. Then again, it's supposed to be a harsh parody of fandom and fics in general. Plus, most of the characters are going to be heavily rebalanced; most characters that have been heavily nerfed may be "nerfed properly" in that companies like Capcom always have to nerf characters so bad whenever there's a Game Breaker they hear of, making nearly all of their moves so useless. It's a nice dream, but then again, that wasn't something I was gonna work on right away. :P All the P4U characters are in there with their Persona Attacks and Rushes as PP and KK respectively (since it's a six-button fighter with lax timings for inputs). Knowing Arc System Works, if P4U becomes more successful than they expected they're gonna have too much fun in milking the game into expansion remakes with so many tweakings to all the characters. GG XX and BB: CS suffered that end so damn much. Belial Edge 01:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) **I wonder if they're gonna make a Lancelot Persona, that'd be good for Mitsuo...IF HE WAS EVER a good guy in the end. :P Belial Edge 22:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Persona series Palette for Labrys Aigis? I can see where you're coming from but I mean you could even say it's Lisa. Since we don't even know what the Persona looks like, shouldn't we leave this blank for now as opposed to providing possibly inaccurate information? Zahlzeit 19:28, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : Or rather, I mean we don't know what the Persona is supposed to resemble. Zahlzeit 19:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::The ribbon is the wrong color to be Lisa, and closer resembles Aigis's old ribbon. The coloring of the legs and arms resemble Aigis as well. I have no clue what Ariadne is meant to be. It doesn't resemble any of Lisa or Aigis's Personas. I do think we should leave it blank for now.--Otherarrow 22:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Do we even know that it's a reference to the Persona series? Those uniform color isn't exactly uncommon. Zahlzeit 22:32, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::True, it's not uncommon, but I read somewhere that those pallete swaps are supposed to be references from Persona, Guilty Gear and BlazBlue. If you only mean Labrys, then probably no. -- Crok425 22:49, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know there's supposed to be palettes of that stuff but there's palettes of other stuff too. And entirely original palettes or stylistic ones. I was just questioning if we knew for sure that this ONE specific palette we've been shown is the Persona one for Labrys. Zahlzeit 23:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh... then probably yes, probably no; those colors reflects Aigis colors (except of the ribon) but who knows, we'll have to wait to be sure... -- Crok425 00:53, April 5, 2012 (UTC) P4U I think the correct title is Persona 4: Arena and not Persona 4 Arena. That's just my opinion. -- Crok425 02:00, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I said and believe. I don't know now really. -- Zahlzeit 02:03, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Then I shall change it then... In the news in Atlus forums referred to the title as Persona 4: Arena if I remember well. -- Crok425 02:06, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Provide evidence first. -- Zahlzeit 02:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Checked again... it said Persona 4 Arena. Even so, the fans always refer it with the two dots... -- Crok425 02:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::The "correct" localization would've been Persona 4: The Ultimate in Midnight Arena, right? Since Mayonaka is Midnight in JPN, and that means in JPN they call the "Midnight Channel" the "Midnight TV"..... Belial Edge 06:16, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Name Before anyone does, keep it the way it is instead of naming it Persona 4 Arena since the screenshots are technically from Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena instead of Persona 4 Arena because it's the Japanese version. There'll inevitably be english screenshots that we can't stop anyway. -- Zahlzeit 15:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Errors One of the main reasons I did some changes to Persona 4: Arena's GP descrp. recently is that I do tend to be picky on details.....but not only that, on SEVERAL PAGES HERE, I see A LOT of grammar misuse and missing words. No "a, an, or" and the like. Belial Edge 02:32, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Music There seems to be a LOT of debate on Youtube over several of the character's themes, especially if they are remixes or not. Yuu, Aigis, and Labrys' (normal-self boss version) are clearly remxies of Reach Out To The Truth -First Battle-, Heartful Cry, and Beauty of Destiny, respectively. Elizabeth's is simply the Battle for Everyone's Souls from the original P3, and also this bars the officialy ripped themes such as Reach Out To The Truth original and Mass Destruction. Let's hope this page is safe enough for everyone to place their assumptions here before the theories become official..... Then again, most of us aren't really gifted with musical talent, sure we can remix or dream-remix, but it's hard to compose most original pieces of music ourselves, so it's hard to understand how such new pieces of music suddenly become characters' leitmotifs. Belial Edge 22:24, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, Word of God confirms they're actually mashups of random Persona BGM's to create an entirely new leitmotif for the characters, and now all the themes have their own official names! Belial Edge 06:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) DLC Persona Palette Can anyone figure out the rest? I know at least one of the Labrys is obviously FeMC. Some people suggested the other one is Marie but then they would have matched the limb colors a bit more because they don't have to share a color with the axe in the palette. « Zahlzeit 16:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I changed it because it was in the above article but if someone can prove both Labrys colors are actually for Labrys and not Labrys and Shadow Labrys then Takaya is probably still a home console color. « Zahlzeit 16:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Okay so now all we have to figure out is Akihiko's old Persona palette and Naoto's current Persona palette. Any ideas? « Zahlzeit 16:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Some of the palettes that were part of the original set in the arcades seems to be DLC for the home version. The ones that come to mind are Akhiko's Takaya/Hypnos palette and Chie's Yukari/Io palette, which were their "normal" Persona palette in the Arcade version, but are among the DLC palettes in the home version. So there is that to look into as well.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :::No, Chie still has a Yukari color in the console version. You're thinking of Yukiko who ALSO gets a Yukari color, except as DLC. As for Akihiko, we thought it was Takaya but the new one matches his colors a bit better as it uses a lot more faded colors and has the knife red. Sure, Takaya never had a red knife but it emulates his tattered scarf that he has at the side. Console "Takaya" is too bright unless we are to believe both palettes are of Takaya which.. is not impossible but probably unlikely. It's probably someone from P2. « Zahlzeit 16:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::I haven't seen the palette for both Akihiko and Caesar for a while, but I do recall it resembling Takaya and Hypnos. Could you find the original palette for both Akihiko and Caesar? We might need to look at it more closely.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::http://i.imgur.com/Fi5yw.jpg « Zahlzeit 16:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It looks like Takaya and Hypnos to me. Takaya's red scarf thing which was the knife on the "new" version is the leg bandage on the old version. My guess is they just decided to redo the palette for whatever reason. I wouldn't be surprised if Akihiko got a new Persona palette in it's place for the home version, and the "new" Takaya is DLC, with the "old" Takaya never being seen outside the arcades.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Console Palette Palettes are here, feel free to post them on the wiki: Something to discuss: Can you pinpoint any palette I missed? Possible references that seems familiar: *Chie's 6th (tanned with red eyes) *Chie's 7th (green and black) *'Naoto's 2nd (tan outfit, brown hair)' *Yosuke's 6th (orange hair yellow suit) *Yukiko's 7th (blue pantyhose) *Yu's 2nd (black hair, white jacket) Also, what do you guys think Akihiko's current Persona palette is a reference to? Also, do you think Labrys' 3rd (orange hair) is a reference to Cyborg 009 or more likely a reference to Asuka? Or something else? « Zahlzeit 14:17, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Could you link these, mostly Akihiko's current Persona palette? Is it the same as the Arcade version, or does it look completely different?--Otherarrow (talk) 15:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Uh strange. I noticed if you make a subsequent edit on a page with external links it will delete them. WIKIAAAAAAAA And yes, it does look the same. « Zahlzeit 15:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I just checked, and yes, it is Takaya. it even makes Akihiko's eyes yellow like Takaya's and everything. The corresponding Caesar is colored like Hypnos still.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I can understand them wanting to go back and improve the Takaya palette because.. it's pretty fucking bright and ugly but I don't get why they just don't replace the console palette with something else/new Takaya because ArcSys has done that before in their fighters. I can't think of another character with ridiculously pale skin though so they must be both Takaya, yeah. « Zahlzeit 16:06, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Malevolent Entity Should we create an article for the Malevolent Entity that appears at the end of Naoto's story mode? // // // MinatoHikari (talk) 17:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :It appears at the end of the P3 veteran routes too but no. We don't really know a lot about him/her and it's most likely Nyarlothep anyway. « Zahlzeit 17:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::It could be Erebus too, probably. Naoto still doesn't know him. Though yeah, nothing sure about him, just a trivia in the "probable" Malevolous Entity pages should suffice. HakuNoKaemi (talk) 09:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::It can't be Erebus- he appears in the introduction to Elizabeth's story mode (although he isn't named, it's obviously him) and is defeated almost as soon as he appears. Besides, Erebus isn't intelligent enough to form a complex plan like the Malevolent Entity did, let alone work with a human to carry it out. 15:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::What? No, we need to make a Malevolent Entity page. Even if it's "probably" Nyarlathotep, we don't know that for sure. He could very easily be a brand-new threat. Until we have confirmation on the Malevolent Entity's real identity, we can't put him onto anyone else's pages, and since the Malevolent Entity is an important figure, he deserves his own page (especially since it will be many months or so until we actually know who he is). Once we know his true identity, we can just merge the page with the page of whoever he turns out to be (or just change the name if Malevolent Entity turns out to be a brand-new character), and then just put all of the information on the page into a "Persona 4 Arena" section. Cixer (talk) 19:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::...You are late to the punch. We've had a Malevolent Entity page for at least a few days now.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) P4Golden missed Marie as a character - but maybe would be realy imbalanced with her powers is she already looking for a job?^^ - more importantly the additional ending scene of p4g takes place one year after the end of p4g's story so only ~8 months after p4arena and it seems they havent seen each other for a long time - so does this mean this whole p3/p4-crossover incedent is after p4a really fast over or did just nobody cared for this interactions while writing the p4g-story adds?! mfg Olli 12:24, June 2, 2013 (UTC) IT meeting up at Port Island? "After they leave, Yu and Yosuke tell everyone that they are reforming the Investigation Team and make plans to head to Port Island, and meet on the Moonlight Bridge, where Aigis had fought and sealed Death more than a decade ago." : I've gone through the game, and I've never seen anything about this brought up in any of the IT's stories. The only thing mentioned was that the Investigation Team was back. I've talked to others and they agree. Unless there's a source confirming this, it should be removed. 17:34, August 17, 2013 (UTC)